


Eggnog and Mistletoe

by Moonfire14



Series: 25 days of Septiplier [9]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Eggnog, M/M, Mistletoe, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A Kiss Under the Mistletoe</p><p>Summary: It was just a tradition to hang up that mistletoe but neither of them had expected this when Mark had hung it before the other decorations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mild Alcohol Use
> 
> Author's Note: This is one I have been waiting to do since the beginning! Unfortunately this chapter is not going to solve all their emotional problems but it is a start to what will become a relationship in later chapters. Also I have now decided in order to keep this in linear timeline, I have to expand to encompass more than one Christmas. I will make it clear when it changes years and Christmases. Enjoy!!

.

 

//x//

Sean tipped back his glass, letting the eggnog and rum concoction he had just made run down his throat. He licked away the drops that were left on his top as he listened to what was going on in the living room. There were loud voices punctuated by exclamations. Mark had thought it was a great idea to have an early Christmas party and had invited Bod and Wade to join them. Matt had opted out of this one, saying he had something important to do. Who knows but Sean wasn't going to dwell on that. Ryan had joined them and that was good enough. He was actually supposed to be getting the drinks for everyone seeing as he offered to.

The man grabbed down four more glasses for the other men in the living room. He then filled his glass and three of the four other glasses with the eggnog mixed with rum. In the fourth glass he just put in eggnog. That one was for Mark as the American could no longer drink because of doctor's orders. Sean was a good enough friend to know that much though it seemed like a real shame that Mark couldn't drink with them because Mark drunk was one of the funniest things he had ever seen. But it wasn't worth risking Mark's health for a few laughs.

As he headed back into the living room with the drinks stacked precariously in his hands, the Irishman caught the tail end of Bob's sentence. 

"..saying it would be funny if we actually did it."

"Did what, Bob?" Sean asked as he handed out the drinks before settling onto the couch in the only empty spot, right next to Mark.

"He wants to do an actual bonercast," Wade said as he took a decent gulp of the drink.

"Yeah. Back me up on this Jack," Bod said as he moved to lean forward closer to the packed group.

"It would be amusing," Sean said as he tapped his chin as though in deep thought. This had simply started out as a joke but with the hilarity that had occurred in Prop Hunt because of that, the idea had some merit.

The conversation continued from there but without actually reaching a decision on it, their conversation started to stray the more they drank. Eventually it was impossible to tell if they were having an actual conversation or just yelling and laughing at each other. Sean was holding on to his sides, feeling like they were going to split open and spill his guts out onto Mark's floor when he heard the loud beep.

It took him a little while to puzzle out what is was with his alcohol fuzzy mind. Then he remembered that they had put a frozen pizza in the oven before he got the drinks, because pizza had sounded like an easy and fairly fine thing to cook for the party. He struggled to his feet, his intention was to help Mark who had realized exactly what it was and was already getting it out of the oven.

He wasn't all that drunk, just a little tipsy. Damn it he was Irish! He could handle a few cups of eggnog and rum. With a mostly steady walk, Sean walked into the kitchen where Mark was cutting the pizza and piling all the slices onto a plate.

"Ya need help?" He asked the completely sober man as he leaned against a counter.

"I got it," Mark said as he picked up the plate and went to walk back into the living room and without thinking, Sean moved with him. The two of them passed under the doorway at the same time and Bob looked up saying with a laugh," Hey guys looks like we have got the second kiss of the night."

Sean didn't comprehend what he said until he looked up. Hanging above his and Mark's heads was a sprig of mistletoe. They couldn't actually expect Sean to kiss Mark, did they? Of course they did. After all they had made Wade and Ryan do the same thing. It was just worse for Sean then it had likely been for Wade or Ryan because he actually had feeling for Mark.

"Well I am glad it wasn't me this time," Wade said as he leaned back in his chair and put his mostly empty glass down and Ryan took the plate of pizza from Mark, setting it down on the table in front of the couch that was already littered with empty plastic cups from their drinks. Then their three friends turned to look at them, making sure they would actually do it.

Mark rolled his eyes and pulled Sean forward by the back of his neck to lay a small, quick peck on the Irishman's lips. Sean had barely had time to blink and he actually was a bit disappointed by such a little kiss when he had been expecting more than that. Why had he been expecting more than that when Mark didn't feel the same.

"Oh come on. You guys made me and Ryan kiss longer than that." 

"He has a point Mark" Bob pointed out.

The next thing Sean knew was Mark's soft warm lips on his. He had to have missed something but then Mark's lips started moving against his and he found he could care less. His hands found Mark's hair and twisted into it, pulling lightly. Was that a moan he heard? Then Mark's tongue was swiping across his lips, cautiously and he was so far gone as he opened his mouth willingly.

When his back hit a wall, it finally occurred to him what was going on and he pulled away almost violently, pushing Mark away with hands against his chest. The look on Mark's face was enough to make Sean want to pull him back in and ravage those already kiss swollen lips but then Wade spoke, shattering their little bubble.

"So.."

Both Mark and Sean cleared their throats and sat back down, acting as though nothing had happened.

//x//

**Author's Note:**

> My dad gave me a weird look when I asked him what kind of alcohol eggnog was commenly mixed with but oh well XD


End file.
